Akatsuki emerald
by Kwa Jia
Summary: Sakura is tired of being treated badly by both the village and her friends and left the village after finding out that she has parents whoare the Akatsuki. Sakuraxmulti sakuraxmultiple sakuxmulti sakuraxharem.
1. 1 Leaving

Sakura sigh looking at her once home. Few days ago Sakura has found out about Sasuke confessing his love for Karin. She could not take it anymore before that happened is that her friend thinks her as a traitor. The whole village thinks her as a traitor. Even if she did nothing wrong.

Sakura was mentally broken and will always lock the door to her room. Her sister (oc) and brothers (oc) were always concern about her and would try to make her feel better. Which Sakura is thankful of? But this is not when the whole village hate her every second of her life

Sakura soon found out that she actually has parents from her sister Mayuko who couldn't keep it a secret anymore. Sakura was happy and wanted to leave the village and move to where her parents. The next thing she finds out is that her parents are at the Akatsuki.

Sakura at first did not know what to do. She did not want to betray the village all she wants is to is to live somewhere she is going to be happy. But not make her friends and the village hates her even more.

Lori told her that they can wait for her answer. Sakura at first thought that staying is not a bad idea maybe things will take a turn soon. But her thoughts soon change after what she heard while spying on her friends.

Sakura is weak!

She can't live by herself!

Sakura always needs help!

Sakura is nothing more than dirt!

Karin is better than her!

Coming back home Sakura asked Mayuko wanting to leave the village and go to the rain village. She wanted to become stronger and prove her friends wrong.

Mayuko smiled and hugging Sakura glade she choose to follow her parents and promised that she will lived a better life than this village of leaf. They soon packed up leaving the next day when Mayuko and Lori announced that they will leave later seeing that they need to gather information on Konoha's weak points.

Sakura now is with her brother Subaru going to the rain village. "Prepare yourself Sakura, you are going to meet you the people that will never leave you" Subaru said smirking at Sakura playfully. Sakura smile at her brother childishness. Lori always wonders how they were twins.

Sakura looked at a huge rock. It had a barrier on it but was soon opened by Subaru having to do some signs. The ground shake Sakura lost little of her balance but refuse to fall. She doesn't want to look weak. Not anymore!

Sakura looked at the huge place that uses to be hidden behind the rock. 'There is no turning back now' Sakura thought to herself taking a deep breath walking slowly inside. Her guard is up incasing if anything will attack her.

Sakura notice ten people standing there on top of the fingers of the statue. The only woman Sakura saw jumped of the finger and run to Sakura and hugging her. Sakura was surprised at first being hugged but was even more when she felt tears on her clothes. She again was shock to see that there are still people that care about her. Tears also start forming in her eyes falling down her checks.

Every member slowly walked to the two only females all smiling. Subaru was behind them. "Welcome back my children" a man with orange hair with a lot of piercings on his face. He too also hugged Sakura and also dragging Subaru for a family hug. Who gave in

The members all chuckled finding it very cute and funny. Especially their leader hugging it is not something that you could see every time. Sakura too smiled she feels definitely at home "I am back!"

Hello my name is Crystalmint thank you for reading my (first) fan fiction. If there are any errors please tell me.

Couple- Sasori, Deidara, Itachi, Haku, Kimimaro, Suigetsu

Friendzone- Pain, Konan, Kakuzu, Hidan, Zetzu, Zabuza, Tayuya,

Maybe- Kisame, Tobi, Jugo, Madara

Tell me if you want to add another character or that I miss anything or body and yes in this story Tobi and Madara are both different people.


	2. 2 Regret

Mayuko sigh looking at all Sakura's friends and the sensei(s). They were complaining and cheering about Sakura leaving even when her siblings are in the same room. Which is really rude?

Lori sigh had enough of this, "why are we here?" Lori asked looked at Tsunade seriously soon demanded "State your problem. We have our own problems to deal with than to hear all this cheering about our own sister running away!"

"Isn't that a good thing? After all she has done to this village. Why would she be need here?" Naruto yelled the others all agreed at what he said continuing "She even hurt our best friend Karin"

Mayuko sigh and asking to Kiba calmly "When was the last time Sakura hurt Karin then?" "Three days ago, dinner time." Kiba barked. Akamaru looked at Kiba and whined at him.

The reason why both Mayuko and Lori did not leave is because they want revenge. But not by murder they won't remember what they have done when they are dead. The siblings of Sakura want everyone to regret. Have burden on their shoulders. Regret and burden is even more painful than pain itself.

"What is the matter Akamaru?" Kiba asked. Akamaru whined again.

Mayuko then asked "What where you doing at dinner that time Kiba san?"

"Of course I happened to be at your house eating with you two Subaru and Saku-" Kiba widened his eyes his body is shaking.

Mayuko ignored that and continued "Sakura can't make a clone that has the same amount of chakra. It will either was half- half each or none you would have notice it seeing that Sakura has a very large chakra storage!" Mayuko stated continuing "if that happens she herself must choose whether she will have most of her chakra with us and leave the less with Karin. Which Karin will easily beat? Or the other way around, be caught by you."

Tsunade looked at Kiba and asked. "Is this true, Kiba. Have you seen Sakura at dinner time at her house?" Kiba did not say anything he is still shaking meaning that it was true.

Mayuko sigh and continued "the second to the last time Karin went to visit Sakura was last week Monday. At the hospital, Karin came out of the hospital crying when you happened to be there Neji san?" Mayuko eyes narrows. Neji nod he was really getting nervous about what Mayuko is gonna ask.

Mayuko open her mouth and asked "Were you not with Sakura that time leaving. She was gonna get drinks to congratulate you and left just the right time when Karin came" Neji was silent. It was a seconds after she left him when Karin came talking about how badly Sakura was to her few minutes ago. When he was with her for 1 or 2 hours!

Neji gripped his hand looking down "Yes I was with Sakura that time. She left when Karin showed up saying that Sakura is being mean."

Tsunade bang her hands on the table and ordered "Where did you get all that information you two!" Lori took his turn a speaked "We wanted to know what is Karin doing and send micro bugs capturing every movement Karin took." Lori took out a tape throwing it to Tsunade. This time he was calm.

Tsunade looked at the tape then at Mayuko and Lori taking it she played it. She and the others soon saw Karin cutting herself and putting water in her eyes, hurting herself to look real. More and more played on. Minor cuts to stabs. To the parts where Karin even made herself like Sakura stealing and hurting the clients. It is all there

After the video it finishes. Every single person was either looking down, tears falling of their eyes or shock faces. The girls were crying while the boys had their hands covered in their own blood. Tsunade did not move. The timing couldn't be good enough when Karin came in all smiling and giddy.

"Hi guys, did you hear that Sakura le-" Karin couldn't finish her sentence when she was slapped, hitting the floor. "KYAAA! What are you doing?" Karin yelled on the floor to see it was Tenten.

"You Traitor, who could you, do this to us. I thought we were friends!" Tenten yelled tears in her eyes. Why! Why was she so blind! Why couldn't she listen to Sakura who was her friend for years not to some girl that came from the village of sound?

"Sasuke-kun help me!" Karin yelled grabbing the pants of Sasuke. Sasuke helped her up only to slap her in the other side of her cheek. Karin hits the floor again by the impact.

"Sasuke you are my fiancé you should help me! Not slap me! What about the vow to be together" Karin said shock. Sasuke just keep walking throwing the ring to her broken in to half broken.

Karin looked at the ring tears in her eyes. Mayuko looked at Karin. Karin is suffering the same faith as Sakura. But worst!

Mayuko and sigh leaving the room. "Where are you going?" Tsunade asked. Mayuko just looked at her once then left she doesn't care anymore. Lori also was about to leave till he throwed four headbands to Tsunade.

Tsunade and the others looked at the headbands shock. Then looked at where Mayuko and Lori once were but to see that they disappeared.

Hello Crystal mint here aka mints. I finally finish rewriting this chapter and it took me a long time seeing that this is supposed to be a three chapter but I glued it all together.

Mayuko, Lori and Subaru are Oc characters. They are not exactly important but they are a really big help to the plot lines.


	3. 3 Members

Sakura opens her eyes she was in unknown room. Slowly sitting up. She let her memories come to her. Oh that right, she was at the Akatsuki base. But how she ended here in this room, is still a mystery to her.

Sakura change to her clothes she had brought with her that was on the table, washing her face and cleaning. Looking at herself she notices that her face is pale but was better than the time she was at Konoha. Narrowing her eyes she left the bathroom. She doesn't want to think about them again now that she has a real family that actually cares about her and will never leave her.

Sakura opens the door that leads to what she thinks the corridor to see Deidara in front of her.

Sakura froze as if there was a hungry wolf right in front of her and the fact that she killed his partner doesn't make it anything better.

Deidara chuckles at how funny Sakura is "don't worry, I won't kill you." Sakura still did not move still scared. He could easily kill her if she lowers her guard.

Deidara sigh "I won't kill you even if you left me with that loud mouth Tobi by killing Sasori. Your father and mother told me to show you around and I happen to be here just the same time you opened the door. Noting more" Deidara stated all at once. Sakura blush bright pink. Deidara chucked at Sakura's embarrassment. "Let's show you the place." Deidara said patting Sakura's head. Sakura pout at first but nod following him.

Deidara opened a door and Sakura was greeted by a hug from Konan her mother. "You are ok! I was so worried! That you all of the sudden fainted." Konan said worried. "That maybe because you hugged her to hard." Subaru smirked so as Deidara and were soon smacked by the head by Konan. Sakura laugh and looked at her father Pain and hugged him. Pain too also returns the hug. No words were needed. "Mayuko and Lori will come home tomorrow or after tonorrow." Pain calmly stated. Sakura looked at her father his characteristics are so similar to Mayuko's and Lori's the kindness must have came from Konan their mother! Sakura nods. Pain lips lifted up a little. "Well Sakura you better get going and meet the other members now. Subaru have a mission to go to so you wont be able to see him sometime." Sakura nod going to her brother Subaru hugging him and was returned back by a hug from him.

The door suddenly opened Sakura and her family were soon looking at the Akatsuki members. All were on the floor fighting. The members all looked at the family and smiled awkwardly. Slowly standing up and running for their lives after they waved good bye. Deidara was also left dragging by Kisame. Subaru was holding the wall keeping his balance while laughing. Sakura giggles. Konan was looking at her husband Pain who was glaring at the broken door.

Sakura leaves to the kitchen seeing that she did not eat yet. Opening everything to only find that not even quarter of the kitchen is full. She sighs and takes the only available apple that will soon rotten.

Kisame soon came to the kitchen and notice that Sakura in there. He smirk and pats Sakura's head taking the apple from Sakura's hand munching it. Sakura who was pissed puts her leg right in front of Kisame who was about to leave. Kisame triped landing on his face. Sakura looked at him shock and then laugh. Who knew that one of the member's will fall for an easy stands up pissed but he was having fun. He then suddenly hits Sakura on what is left on apple. "Ouch!" Sakura streamed. Sakura then takes her bowl of pouring water from tap. Throws it at Kisame. Kisame who again did not expect that got his whole body wet. "What is the matter with you, fish face?" Sakura yelled at Kisame. "I could say the same to you!" Kisame said loudly smirking and also poured water on Sakura "KYAA!

The members and Sakura's parents after hearing Sakura scream having a killing intent to see that that Sakura and Kisame was fighting both wet.

The members blush Sakura clothing was sticking on her skin showing her curves. Even Kisame who also saw it blush purple.

Sakura raise her brows wondering where the boys are looking only to look down and recognize where they are looking at. Sakura screams. Hiding behind the table.

The members all looked at each other every single person is here except Konana and Pain. Konan and Pain came rushing to see that their daughter Sakura is all wet.

Konan was first to attack the Akatsuki members. Pain was glaring furious at the members. Itachi who was looking at Sakura far from the Konan's attacks and Pain's glare.

Itachi also saw that Sakura has tears in her eyes trying her best not to cry. Itachi slowly walks to Sakura stopping right infront of her flicking Sakura's forehead.

"Ouch!" Sakura jeered. "What was that for?" Itachi smiled at her she was really cute. Itachi wonder why Sasuke choose Karin instead of her. Sakura blushes and looks to see that everyone was glaring at Itachi for getting all the attention.

"Itachi, Kisame come with me to the office I have a mission for you. A really hard one infact." Pain said leaving the room. Kisame followed Pain hesitated while Itachi right behind him.

Crystal mint here at your service. Ty for reading


	4. 4 Greenhouse

Sakura wanted to see more of the base and was most likely searching for something interesting.

After some time, Sakura notice a door leading to the backyard. Sakura opened the door to see a really elegant green house. Amazed she walked without looking in front of her till she bumped into someone. She was about to fall on her butt but was stop by a hand grabbing her.

Sakura looked at the person who she bump and grabbed her. It was a boy older than her but his features are similar to a girl. Somehow she felt like she meets him somewhere before at the past. Sakura snapped out of her thoughts "I am so sorry. I did not mean to hit you." Sakura said apologizing. "Oh don't worry it is ok I was not looking, myself please forgive me." The boy said.

"What are you doing here?" The boy asked. "Oh I was looking at the garden it is really beautiful." Sakura complemented. The boy smiled releasing Sakura's hand "thank you for your compliment, my master and his friend works here. Oh and my name is Haku." The boy said. His smile widens even more when he saw Sakura's shock face.

Sakura looked at Haku who wasn't he dead! "How are you alive?" Sakura asked still shock. "Your father master pain retrieved us the same time as master Sasori." Haku who was smiling chuckled at how cute Sakura is. Sakura pout and here she thought that she knows all the members already. Zubaza and Zetzu were hiding looking at the couple they both looked at each other. They ship it.

"Really, that is great!" Sakura smiled but it soon turned into a frown. Haku looked at Sakura worried with the sudden change of characteristics "What is the matter Sakura? Are you hurt? Are you sick?" Haku asked worried. Sakura shakes her head keeping it low, remembering the past she can't face Haku.

"I am sorry…" Sakura muttered an apology. She felt guilty for leaving Naruto after Haku showed her how important is a friend, dyeing for his own master safety. While here she was running away.

Haku smiled at Sakura getting what she meant. "It is okay, you have done nothing wrong" Haku said patting Sakura's head. It was NAruto and his friends who abandom Sakura, they should be sorry not Sakura.

Sakura looked at Haku again now that she got a good look at him. he looks older and more matured. His used to be female face mostly gone, leaving the girl envy him or madly in love.

Sakura soon left the greenhouse embarrassed when she and Haku notice Zetzu and Zubara was hiding behind the trees. Sakura stated to explore again and finally reached her father's office she knock the door only to hear a "come in." Opening the door closing the door again she saw Konan her mother her father Pain OROCHIMARU!

Sakura looked at Orochimaru shock but soon turn into a serious expression. "Father, I am sorry for bothering you but why is Orochimaru here?" Sakura questioned.

Mean while at the green house.

Haku was blushing at all the questions Zabuza and Zetzu are asking. "Oh, come on Haku! You liked Sakura ever since we had that mission at the wave village!" Zabuza said continuing "that time you would always write 'sakura' down on the snow, sometimes daydream about her even when you sleep you!"

"I don't do that." Haku almost yelled still bushing. Zetzu grinned "Then what about that time you asked if we are any cherry blossoms in the green house or when you found out that Pain was Sakura's father. You were really happy when Sakura came."

Hi Crystal mint here! Thank you for reading

If you were wondering I have Zetzu as a character is calm when he is with Sakura and people he call "friends". I can't exactly pull of Black Zetzu and if I wo that the lines will be to weird. So I will have black Zetzu out when he is fighting or threatening someone or anything near that!

I know that Haku but I love Haku as a charater so much that I can't let him go that easily:( He deserves so much more.


	5. 5 Sound

Pain and Konan looked at Sakura they were kinda surprised but at the same time not surprised seeing that Sakura will find out sooner or later. (Not that I understand what I just texted, mind you)

Orochimaru, who was facing her parents but soon looked at Sakura noticing that they were looking elsewhere,. "Well it seems that you one of your little daughters is here."

"Tell me why he is here!" Sakura asked again still with a poker face which she keep quite well on. "Isn't he you enemy?" Sakura asked. Orochimaru did betray her parent's form where she stands.

Sakura wanted to shout, he is the reason why Sasuke left the village. That time he left was one of her worst nights. For at least 1 month she rarely came out of her room, she was too bitter to see anyone, she did not talk nor did she smile. She was always crying she became pale and frail.

The only way she was able to be happy again was by her friends and her siblings, they were always there worried about her and will do anything to make her happy. With them she was able to be herself till another person left her heart to train at the mountains. But the past is the past why should she be angry at him when her "friends" left her.

"Well you see Orochimaru is not exactly our enemy but he is playing a role as our enemy?" Konan said she was worried about her daughter, Sakura still did not know the back story other than the members of the Akatsuki and Orochimaru and few of his trusted servants.

Upon hearing this Sakura gave a questioned looked at them not angry anymore why should she? She has no reasons to be mad at him. I mean why should she, now that she left Konoha "Aren't you already dead? Didn't Sasuke kill you alrea-" That is when Orochimaru cuts in. "Sasuke only killed my clone." Orochimaru stated amused upon her change of character.

"What Orochimaru said is true Sakura he also made sure that Sasuke and Itachi won't meet unless Itachi wanted him to." Pain stated.

Sakura nod at what her father said she did not like Orochimaru at all but at some point in her mind she might not think him as a traitor but someone she should respect. He is a member of the Akatsuki after all and one of the three powerful sannins

Sakura notice that she was bothering their meeting. Blushing from embarrassment yet again. She quickly bowed apologizing and was about to leave when Orochimaru stoped her.

"Wait before you go meet two of my students Tayuya and Kimimaru. They will be staying here for a month or two" Sakura looked at the two people and bow "My name is Sakura nice to meet you but I think I must go now goodbye." Sakura exclaimed leaving the room quickly as possible. This time for real. Orochimaru chuckled along with Pain and Konan "Thank you for letting this two stay here for a while. I will take my leave now" Pain nod and Orochimaru disappeared leaving Tayuya and Kimimaru.

Sakura sigh opening the fridge maybe she was really tired after all having no strength because of not breakfast yet. But to see there was nothing in the fridge except a bottle of soon to be expired milk. Sakura sigh and close the fridge after taking a bottle of milk. She is definitely going to go grocery shopping soon when Mayuko comes. Maybe she could go out with her Mother. Sakura must think about that

While she was busy searching for something to eat the door that connects to the living room opened. Sakura looked at who was it to see it was Sasori.

Meanwhile with Tayuya and Kimimaro.

"Hey what is the matter Kimimaru. Ever since that Sakura girl left you been act like this whole fu*king time. Don't tell me you like her" Tayuka said smirking. She actually likes Sakura characteristics, it is not as a bad as Karin's flirts when she was at sound. Tayuya is actually glad that Karin left.

"No, I'm not" Kimimaro said with his poker face on same like Sakura when she saw Master Orochimaru, but it was just the opposite

Me: sorry it was short today I did not have that much time today so I had to end it here! But please don't be disappointed their still more chapters before this story is complete, so please (puppydogeyes) wait for it and come back soon


	6. 6 Alot has happened

Both were frozen, they never talked to each other the last time they talked was when Sakura came to the Akatsuki. And that time was because she had to apologives to him for killing him at his puppet form.

Just before, she fainted for tiredness and of lack of sleep. She ask Sasori if he could accept her apology which Sasori brush it of telling her that it was ok that he forgive her. But that doesn't mean that she won't feel awkward being near him. Its till heavy in her heart killing somebody you did not know cared for you.

Sakura was the first to break the silence. "Umm… Hello Sasori!" Sakura said nervously.

Sasori nod getting a bowl and spoon for himself. Sakura nervously poured the cereals (that she found on top of the table) in to her bowl and notice that Sasori was waiting for her. She quickly gave the box of cereal and the milk to him.

Suddenly Sakura stomach growled. That was really uncalled for especially when she is about to eat. (Her belly waited too long) Sakura looked down, she was really embraced, that her face the similar color to her hair.

Suddenly she heard someone laughing it was really happy at the same time comforting. Sakura looked up to see Sasori laughing nonstop. He looked so happy as if he is having time of his life. (Which never happened when he was a puppet it was usually a smirk)

Sakura looked down again. Blushing even more than before. Sasori soon stop and smirked at Sakura patting her head like a cute dog while she pouts. "That is not funny!" Sasori chuckled again and kiss her big forehead. "If you are still thinking about that time you killed me. Then this is payback. Now we are even!" Sakura looked at Sasori shock, what the heck is happening right now!

Suddenly she remembers the kiss again. Sakura blushed looking down the third time. Sakura touch where Sasori kissed and her face gotten into a brighter (darked) colour. Sakura soon left the kitchen to her room on the way she glares at Sasori who just chuckled and started eating his cereals. With Deidara next to him looking at them weirdly.

It was night time now Sakura was waiting for her siblings to come back. She explored the whole cave, which looks more like a mansion than a cave. Sakura sigh while exploring she meet Haku and Sasori again.

Haku being a kind gentle man he is that Sakura couldn't let herself hate him or dislike him at all, just that she feelings uncomfortable being that Haku will always comes near her smiling as if that they are not going to touch their bodies with one wrong move.

Sasori was another story it feels like every 5 seconds she will see Sasori staring at her smirking. She being herself glared at him and ignored him (Hmp!). He found it more amusing.

Sakura was thinking about them when she notice that three figures are coming her way. Sakura stands up walking one or two steps to get a better look saw that it was Mayuko, Lori and Subaru.

They all have a few scratches and all that but not too heavy. Sakura began to heal them while wanting to hear about where they have been. Her siblings did not say anything when they were near that subject that. Saying something else, Sakura was suspicious about it but let it go. The important thing is that they are here.

Soon after healing all the cuts and scratches they all went to their father's office. To see on the table four clothes set on the table and four rings.

Subaru who was smiling suddenly turned serious something that didn't happen

Sakura who was first to walk in and to see robes on the table, that she thought that they are getting new members. Lori and Subaru looked at each other smirking while Mayuko smiled.

Konan smiled at her children and hugged Mayuko, Sakura then Subaru and Lori. Mayuko and Lori walked to father and hugged him. Pain smiled it was nice to have the family back. Pain looked at Subaru who nodded saying "mission complete!" Pain nod looking this time all his children. "I have a small present for you all." Pain said. Pain then took the robes that Sakura saw giving it to Sakura and her siblings each one. Sakura gasped she was so happy. That she hugged her father Pain and her mother Konan.

Pain the looked at Sakura's siblings "I have a mission for you." Mayuko Lori and ed often while living in Konoha.

"Lori your mission will be to spy upon the Kiyubi. Subaru you too and Mayuko you are to go to the mountains and train yourself there. It is an order." The three were surprised at first but bow accepting the missions they are given.

"You may leave next week and come back after 5 months." Pain explained. Sakura and Konan were sad at first but what is done is done and this is something that must be done.

For some time they talking about what happened in the past. Sakura past out on Pain her father's shoulder. Pain smiled and told them that he would be the one to take her to her room.

Laying her down on her empty room's bed. Pain looked at his daughter removing little of the hair that was left on her face.

He wished he was there when she was happy. He wish he was there when she have accomplish something. He wish he was there when she was sad. He wish he was there to make memories with her. Pain soon left the room to his office where Konan, Mayuko, Lori and Subaru were looking though the picture album. Subaru secretly took with him.

Sakura woke up the next day to see that she was in her room. Wondering why she was here. She was about to open the door to the corridor. To only be hugged by Tobi with Deidara behind him running to him and yelling.

"Uhaaa! Cherry-Chan help Tobi. Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi wailed hugging Sakura waist as if he is gonna die any second now. Which he was by Deidara

Deidara was running towards Tobi who suddenly stop hugging the waist of... Sakura!

Deidara stop running having a blush in his cheeks he walked to Sakura smiling. Wanting to kill Tobi later

"Hi Sakura, how are you?" Deidara smiled asking. "I am fine!" Sakura answered. Sakura smiled cutely making Deidara

"But it is getting a little stuffy in here." Sakura half hearted complained. Deidara smirked having an idea and excitedly asked "How about we take a ride on my bird." Sakura looked at him and nod "I hope that doesn't bother you." Deidara shakes his head. "No it is ok. Don't worry."

"Then if you can be so kind can you take Sakura to the market and also Kimimaru." Deidara looked back to see it was Subaru and that new guy who us staying here Kimimaru.

"Good morning, Sakura how was your sleep." Subaru asked and continued "mother toold me about your bed and that it is hard, don't worry! I personally got money from Kakuzu he said that you can by whatever furniture you want!" Subaru said handing Sakura an envelope with money and it was really REALLY thick. Sakura and Deidara looked at Subaru shock how did he get Kakuzu to give him that much money.

Sakura finally notice Kimimaru. Standing next to Subaru. "My name is Sakura pleasure to meet you. We have meet before" Sakura greeted.

Kimimaru nod. The next second Subaru kicked Deidara and Kimimaru out of the house while slowly pushing Sakura out and slams the door shut not before saying to "buy grocery also!"

Tobi was in the corridor doing nothing. Apparently he was forgotten. "Umm?"

Subaru looked at Tobi narrowing his eyes. Not saying anything for 5 seconds Subaru left. Tobi narrowed his eyes behind the mask and he too has left the opposite side going to Zetzu's room.

Hello guys Crystal mint here! Sorry for the long time waiting! It took me a long time to finish this but I was now able to post this up! It was originally suppose 2 part but I made it into one!

Thanks for reading and have a great day!


	7. 7 Heights

Deidara leads Sakura to the clay bird he already made and was now helping her up. Kimimaru who had no problem climbing the clay bird looked at Sakura.

Why did she not attack? He took Sasuke away from her? Why is she ignoring that they use to be enemies? Why is she so alluring? Wait what!

Kimimaru shakes his head and sits where Deidara commands him to do, next to him was Sakura to both the boys surprise.

Deidara sigh he wanted Sakura to be behind him... Holding him... screaming on how scary it is.

Deidara shakes his head what is he thinking. Sakura looked at Deidara as if he was sick tilting her head cutely she asked "are you ok Deidara." Deidara blush and nod, panicking a little and rush off to the birds head. Seating down he took off.

Kimimaru was looking the other way where Sakura is sitting. He was minding his own business when he felt Sakura's chakra going up and down.

Kimimaru keeps on ignoring her. It was not his problem why Sakura is scared of heights, till he felt a hand gripping his arm. Oh no…..

Kimimaru looked at Sakura. She was grabbing him tight, tighter than he expect from Sakura. "Sorry I am scared of heights!" Sakura muttered he could fell heat coming of her face. He could also hear a small chuckle from her.

Kimimaru did not do anything but to only look at where they are going. Kimimaru did not looked back at Sakura but muttered "Then open your eyes!" he soon to heard a small "hm?" coming from Sakura.

"How can you overcome your fears if you don't overcome them…." Kimimaru shut his mouth that is not like him at all and thinking about it, it sounds so stupid. Suddenly he felt giggles coming from Sakura but it soon stop to warm drops of what he thinks is tears oh his hands. Kimimaru eyes widen but he did not turn and continued to looked forward of what is in front of him

Sakura was really afraid of heights. Thinking that can calm herself flying she hoped on. But the bird went up higher than expected.

Sakura grabbed the nearest person's hand who happens to be Kimimaru.

Oh no now he is going to think me weak for sure same like every person she knew at Konoha...

Konoha... They looked at her as a weak girl nothing else. She wondered what they are doing now. "Sorry, I am scared of heights." Sakura said her face is red while she chuckled to herself.

Sakura waited to hear that she is very weak or other negative words but it did not come all but "Then open your eyes!"

Sakura looked at Kimimaru shock but he was not looking at her. "How can you overcome your fears if you don't overcome them…." He said. Sakura smiled tears in her eyes and mumbled a small thank you.

They people here care about her, how could she so blind of course Konoha don't need her people need her more and loved her not Konoha.

Deidara also notice what happened but he also did not do anything and continued flying the same as before.

He and Kimimaru heard about Sakura's past. They all wanted to help her but Mayuko, Subaru and Lori told them not to. They want Sakura to grow up and understand this world.

The three siblings want Sakura to do this by herself. Sakura is the only one who could choose what will happen in the future and leave the past.

Deidara's bird soon landed next to the village of rain

Sakura soon released Kimimaru arms thanking him once again and quickly run to the village of rain. Quite embarrass of what happened.

Kimimaru looked at Sakura till she disappeared in the crowd. He then looked at his hand he kind of miss Sakura holding him her hands were warm. Deidara hit Kimimaru's head and continued following Sakura. Kimimaru looked at Deidara and Sakura from the behind and smiled also following them.

And that is the end of this chapter thank you for reading and sorry for the late update. Please review and thank you once again. Crystalemint out!


	8. 8 Madara and the bet

Sakura brought all the scrolls back home where she stored all her products and all the other things

Kakuzu saw her and plan to try to take the things away from her but was stopped by Konan and Mayuko. Konan and Mayuko smiled at Sakura while dragging the crying Kakuzu with them. Sakura looked at them, sweat drop.

She looks at the clock to was 11pm. Sakura sigh no wonder she was tired after shopping. Kimimaru, Deidara and her went to a restaurant for both lunch and dinner. After that they three have the best dango. She kind of want to go back there again.

After her warm shower she put on her shorts and a loose Tee. She then jumped on her bed about to sleep till there was a knock in the MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT on her door. Sakura sigh and open the door to swearing that she will kill the person behind it.

Sakura looked at Tobi surprised seeing him behind the door "What are you doing here Tobi it is way past your bed time!"

"Tobi is scared" Tobi wailed. Sakura looked at Tobi surprised once more. How did a child like man like him get to join the Akatsuki.

Sakura looked at Tobi who was sniffing and smiled, patting his head. His actions are so similar to when she was young. "Alright you can come in Tobi, but only today alright!" Sakura smiled letting Tobi in.

Tobi walks to the bed laying down the bed smells like cherries which somehow became his favorite fruit. Snuggling in to the bed he did not realize that he was asleep.

Tobi well more like Madara opened his eyes he did not wanted to but his hard mask keeps on preventing him to sleep any further. Madara looking at the time to see it was 3 am

Madara felt someone beside him looking at his left to see Pain's daughter Sakura, sleeping peacefully. Madara jerked a bit surprised and somehow manage to not wake Sakura up.

Madara was now standing right next to Sakura without his mask on looking at her curious. Pain's daughter looks so much like Rin.

Sakura and Rins personality similar one of them is that they can smile even at the worst. They will do everything just to save their loves one. Madara hesitated touching Sakura's face removing strands of hair is her face. He wondered why Sakura is so innocent but so different when she fights like Rin.

Madara suddenly pause he notice a chakra right in behind him. Turning to see it was was not exactly smiling. Even if he is, it is faked. Madara narrows his eyes. "Long time no see, Madara. May I ask why are you here?" Lori inquired still with his fake smile. Madara did not say anything amused.

Madara's reason for coming here was that he had nightmare of Rin dying.

Seeing that he had a chance to keep his mind by annoying Deidara (it was always amusing) but went to Sakura's room by mistake.

That time he was kinda sleepy that he did not think much and let himself be Tobi.

"Tell me again why you are here, Madara" Lori asked again.

Madara just smirked and puts on his masked finally answering as Tobi "Why should Tobi tell you? You are not Tobi's senpai!"

Lori was pissed first he finds out that someone is inside Sakura's room really late night. Then he finds out it was Madara!

"Because I will do this!" Lori answered Madara's question and continued yelling "Father, mother, Tobi is in Sakura's room harassing her!"

Lori then disappeared with a poof. Sakura woke up and Pain and Konan burst into the room really really angry. Along with the other Akatsuki members all where glaring at him and all were having some kind of weapons on their hands. Tobi walked back only to hit the wall of Sakura's room.

"What are you doing here, father, mother?" Sakura asked looking at them yawning. She cant see exactly what was happening and was half asleep.

"Oh it is nothing dear. Just need to remove a bug that is bothering everyone!" Konan said both smiling and twitching.

Pain grabs Tobi dragging him out of the room without saying anything along with the members. Sasori slowly closing the room, while Sakura looked at them weirdly rolling her eyes she went back to sleep.

Lori soon reappears in Mayuko's room who is with Subaru. "What happen there?" Subaru asked smirking. Lori smirked "oh nothing!" Mayuko giggles a little. They both already know what happened.

They three dislike Madara but keep it to themselves. Well not always. The reasons they dislike him are quite childish.

The next day Sakura found out that Tobi has deep wounds and cuts and was about to heel him when everyone told her not to before going to sleep again.

Sakura was eating her breakfast alone till Tayuya came to the kitchen. Tayuya sits right in front of Sakura also eating her breakfast.

"Hello you must be Tayuya" Sakura said. Tayuya nod smiling at Sakura "yeah, your Sakura right...I am so sorry for what fu*king happened in the past. I did not know that you are master Orochimaru's friend daughter." Tayuya apologized and continue "and we were fu*king ordered to"

Sakura smiles at Tayuya and shakes her head. "Don't worry it is all in the past." Sakura did not mind what happened that time sure it was painful but if Sasuke didn't leave or have the whole village hate her she might have not know that her parents are still alive and healthy.

"So Sakura how are you with Kimimaru?" Tayuya asked interested. Eyes gleaming with curiosity and mischief.

Sakura looked at Tayuya weirdly "What do you mean by that?" Tayuya sigh and was about to repeat again till someone came in with a string of curses in his mouth.

"Where the hell is the fu*king food?" Hidan yelled at the two girls. Sakura sigh standing up forgetting about what Tayuya was about to ask and was just about to open the refrigerator till both Tayuya and Hidan started fighting.

"What the hell is fu*king wrong with you. Don't you know how to get your own food!" Tayuya yelled at Hidan. Hidan soon made a comeback. Sakura who did not want to go be near them left quickly but as quiet as possible.

Hidan and Tayuya was about to fight. Till Kakuzu came in threatening them if they continue on something bad will happen to them and for being noisy. Which both Tayuya and Hidan did. Kakuzu soon left the kitchen leaving them both alone.

"So what did you want to ask to Sakura?" Hidan asked Tayuya eating his cereal. Tayuya sigh but soon answered "I wanted to know who Sakura likes, and I am hoping it to be Kimimaru."

Hidan soon burst out laughing have all the food that was in his mouth in Tayuya's face.

"What the Fu*k is wrong with you?!" Tayuya shouted removing at the cereal that was on her face. (Ewwww)

Hidan soon calmed down and smirked at Tayuya having a plan "I bet 100 bucks that Sakura likes one of the members of the Akatsuki." Tayuya smirked at where they were getting at "your fu*king on!"

"Achoo!" "Bless you!" Zabuza said. Haku gives Sakura the tissue box. Which Sakura gladly accepted? "Somebody must be talking about you!" Haku stated.

And that is the end of this chapter thank you for reading. This must one of my longest chapters yet! Please review and have a good day, Crystalmint out!


	9. 9 Healing

Sakura looked at Pain then at Itachi, Pain again then Itachi. It has been seconds ago when her father pain asked her to heal Itachi's eyes.

Not that she complain she could deal with Orochimaru then there is nothing different from Itachi... is there? But other that she might get her father to train her and this might be her only way! Not that he will refuse his own daughter.

"Fine! But under one condition." Sakura stated. Pain and Itachi lift their eyebrow "and what will that be?" Pain asked.

"You must train me!" Sakura ordered her voice was as strong as Pain's.

Pain did not think and right away he said "You may!" Sakura was about to cheer jumping up and down.

"But I myself have a condition!" Pain suddenly said. "You will be trained by all the members six to eight hours every day."

Itachi looked at Pain he was surprised but did not say anything. Sakura nod. She did not expect her father Pain to say anything like that.

Soon Sakura and Itachi were about to leave till Sakura bumped into Subaru. Sakura was about to hit the floor falling. Waiting for impact but it never came. Sakura open her eyes to Itachi holding her.

Sakura blush quickly standing up and thanking Itachi. Pain, Lori and Subaru glared at Itachi without Sakura noticing.

"Why are you here? Lori, Subaru" Sakura asked her face still red.

Lori and Subaru looked at each other then at Sakura "we are going now for the five months mission father gave to us!" Lori said calmly but with a tint of worry. He was quite worried on how Sakura is going to react.

Sakura was quite. Her eyes darkened, she looked down. "Oh,umm... where is Mayuko?" Sakura asked.

"She is outside she doesn't like to say goodbyes that much, you know very well why!" Subaru answered.

Sakura looked at them curiously but the darkness is still there. "Oh yeah!" Sakura pretty much said continuing "well, I gotta be going now can you say 'take care' to Mayuko for me!"

This time Sakura smiled even if it was somehow fake she did try.

Subaru and Lori looked at each other again. Sakura who was still smiling was suddenly hugged by her brothers "We will never leave you, Sakura." They both said at the same time. Sakura was had a few tears flow down her eyes hugs them back.

'She must have been thinking about Konoha' Pain thought to himself gripping his hands. Pain soon took out two scrolls giving it to Subaru and Lori. Lori took the scrolls both nodding at each other and bowed, Subaru did the same.

"We will be going now!" Subaru said waving at Sakura then he disappeared along with Lori who once again hugged Sakura tightly.

"Sakura?" Itachi called softly. He is kind of worried about her. Sakura was cleaning out the tears on her face.

"Let's go! The sooner we do this the better." Sakura said she did not look at Itachi or her father Pain. "Sakura!" This time Itachi called out Sakura. Sakura looked at Itachi. They were at the middle of the corridor right next to Sakura is her room.

"You can cry." Itachi suddenly said surprising Sakura. "What do you mean I am not sad?" Sakura said trying her best to hide the fact that she is sad or anything near that.

But Itachi did not buy that act. "You have shown that you are strong leaving the village and the people you care."

Sakura looked at Itachi even more surpised but smiled "Thank you, Itachi that is very nice of you to say that!" Sakura softly said going to her room. Itachi "hned" as he followed Sakura.

She is not weak to be able to walk along is not weak at all. Why can't Konoha and my foolish brothers see it? They are so blind.

A few hours later, Sakura finish healing little of Itachi's eyes. Itachi now can see better now, it is still a little blurry. But it is better that being blind. He actually thought that he will be blind forever till Sakura came.

Sakura looked at the paper she puts notes upon Itachi's eye. "We will keep on doing this until your eyes are all healed... Now will you excuse I-" Sakura can't continue her sentence when she fainted about to hit the floor but was saved by Itachi who was carrying her bridal style.

Itachi looked at the sleeping face of Sakura's smiling and whispered "thank you!"

Laying her on her bed. He pulls the blanket over her and left the room.

Itachi looked at Sakura again "you are not weak and you never were!" Itachi whispered leaving the room.

Mayuko looked down at her sister she appears to be hidden when Sakura was healing Itachi's eyes.

"Sakura, why can't you see it? why cant you see that there are people that cares about you here? Why can't you forget them?" Mayuko asked in a soft tone to no-one continuing "Why can't we protect you for the pain you are feeling right now."


	10. 10 Party

Sakura sight it has been a month since her siblings left and today she has been searching for all the members but have no luck findings them. 'Where did they go' Sakura asked herself.

She search everywhere and all is left is the living room. Opening the door she saw everybody drinking, having the time of their life.

Hidan, Tayuya and Kisame where having drinking contest. Pain and Konan were looking at everybody with a smile on her face. All the silent ones where drinking…..little. The rest were partying.

"What is going on here?" Sakura asked surprised. "We are getting our salary today! Here!" Deidara answered giving Sakura a paper bag that has money inside. "Why are you giving this to me? I did not do any missions or anything! "Sakura asked surprise.

"But you earned it by not giving up Sakura!" Deidara said grinning. Sakura looked at her parents who nod at her smiling.

"Thank you!" Sakura thanked her parents when Tobi suddenly jumped out of nowhere hugging Sakura. "Sakura chan! Wanna play with Tobi!" Tobi asked. Skaura was suffering from the lack of air by Tobi's hug. That she was turning blue like Kisame!

"She doesn't have time to play with you!" Deidara yelled at Tobi pulling him away from Sakura. "Whaa! I wanna play with Sakura chan!" Tobi cried. Sakura just wave good bye knowing that it won't work stopping Deidara. She has tried but….. let's just not talk about it.

Sakura walked to were all the quite guys are. "Hey, guys!" "Hn!" Is all she got from Itachi. Itachi was still in the middle of his healing session and Sakura made him stop going to missions all together. Sakura frowns at him.

"Hello Sakura!" Haku said happily giving space for Sakura to sit down. Which Sakura kindly accept.

Haku is a sweet guy. They always hang out just remove the fact that he always tries to inch closer to her every five seconds.

Zabuza and Zetzu where together talking to each other noticing Sakura they both raised their hands and a 'Hi' Sakura wave back at them smiling. She had learned a lot from them. Fighting to plants and herbs.

Kakuzu hmped drinking his sake. Sakura remember that she borrowed money from him once and was about to give it back when he said no. The next day he was crying at his room. Sakura bet it has something to do with the other members.

"Sa. Ku. Ra" Sasori called smirking. Sakura glared at him. At Sasori ever since that incident with her tummy he would aways tease her. But that those not change the fact that she interested in his poisons and medical collection.

"Hey pinky, Let's have a contest!" Kisame said swinging his sake. Both of them always had a drinking battle one or two times a week. Sakura smirked running to them "You are so going down! Tuna"

"So Pinky is joining, Tuna?" Hidan asked when he was thrown by Kisame and Sakura. "Only I can call him/her Tuna/Pinky!" Kisame and Sakura said. Tayuya was at the floor laughing.

The door suddenly opened Sakura and the rest all looked at who it was. Sakura widen her eyes it was her siblings! Sakura runs to them, hugging them.

The four laugh happily "Hey, Sakura! How were your days without us, Sad?" Subaru asked. Sakura smiled at him "Maybe?" She saw in a sing song voice.

"Hey!" Subaru half heartedly complained. Lori hits Subaru's head "Hey, Sakura we are back!" Lori said hugging Sakura once again. "Welcome back!" Sakura said happily "I thought you will come back after four months?"

"Can't we see our little sister sometimes" Subaru again half heartedly completed. This time he was hit by Mayuko. "Hello, Sakura!" Mayuko said calmly smiling. "I miss you!" Mayuko continued hugging Sakura. Sakura returned it, hugging her.

"Mayuko! Lori! Subaru! Welcome back!" Konan said walking to them hugging them; Pain was behind Konan also smiling.

"Hello, father!" Mayuko said hugging him, Lori and Subaru both smiled hugging them, Konan and Sakura too also hugged them! (Family hug!)

And that is the end of this story; I hoped that people liked it! After 2 to 3 times changing most of this stuff, I finally finish my first story!


	11. important

Hey guys, after a week or two i will be deleting all my stories, i know this is sudden but hear me out!

it has been 3 years since i started this and is a year or two since I started posting them in the internet here at fanfiction and one of my stories on Wattpad.

the reason to why i am doing this is because i want to change them into a better and much more understandable and 'readable' stories. I have read them just a few hours ago before I posted this and I cringe so badly.

the reason by this is because i am a korean, and my english isnt that good or perfect. i notice my mistakes but it is usually that i dont know what to replace it with it or any other reasons so i am asking a freind (who ofcourse knows much more english than me and is really good at editing) i am also hoping that is she could tell the pros and cons to my story so that i could do better at it.

any back to the point is that i would be deleting all this after a week or so and i am hoping you could understand me.

anyway see you guys soon crysatalmint out!


End file.
